I Just Wanna Be With You
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Quinn and teenage Beth go to Puck's wedding. And Quinn... confesses her love for him? Teenage Beth played by Chloe Moretz.


Beth Corcoran looked out of the window of her mother's stretch limousine and sighed. Being back in Lima felt like Hell. She had spent the last eight weeks in Paris with her biological mother, Quinn Fabray. Quinn was in Paris filming her latest movie. After high school, Quinn stayed in Lima and went to college. But it just wasn't her thing. She loved singing, and later earned to love acting. So, she dropped out of college and moved to Los Angeles.

Beth was just like her mother. She loved singing and acting, and hated Lima! She couldn't wait to get out of Lima and start her career! The only reason she had not been in Lima was because her (other) mother, Shelby, let her go with Quinn for the summer. But summer would be over soon, which meant Beth would go back to McKinley while Quinn went back to filming or recording her next album.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"I hate it here!" Beth said.

"You're not the only one. If your father wasn't getting married, we would still be in Paris." Quinn rolled her eyes. Noah Puckerman was getting married. He was getting married to some blonde skank just out of high school! Her dad owned the music store that Puck worked at, and they "hit it off".

"I don't even want to go to this stupid wedding." Beth muttered.

"I know, but you had to come! He _is_ your father."

"I just can't wait to get out of here. How long is that again?" Beth asked.

"Two days." Quinn said.

"TWO DAYS? Mom you can't be serious!"

"I don't want to stay, either. But it won't look right if we just go to the wedding, and leave in the same day."

"Who cares!" Beth whined.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Quinn said. "I'll take you on a shopping spree when we get back to Paris."

Beth smiled. Her mother knew her weakness. Shopping. "Fine."

"Mrs. Fabray, we are here." The driver said.

"Lovely." Beth said sarcastically as they stepped out of the Limo.

The wedding was on the beach, a little outside of Lima. Everything was already set up and guests had already arrived.

"Beth!" Shelby yelled, and hugged her.

"Hi mom."

"How was Paris? I can't wait to hear all about it!" Shelby asked in excitement. She had missed her daughter a lot over the past few weeks and couldn't wait to catch up. Beth, on the other hand couldn't wait to leave! Of course she loved Shelby, but she just felt closer to Quinn.

"Hello Shelby." Quinn flashed her award winning fake smile. She hated Shelby! Quinn was counting down the days until Beth turned eighteen so she could live with her!

"Hi." Shelby said.

"Mom, there's Rachel!" Beth said. She could feel the tension between Shelby and Quinn and wanted to avoid confrontation!

"Oh okay! I'll see you girls later." Shelby said, and ran off to talk to Rachel.

"Mom, can you at least try to play nice?" Beth asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were flashing your fake smile that you give to people you don't like! You smile like that at Rachel all the time!" Beth said.

"You know how I feel about Shelby!"

"Yes. But just hide it, ok?"

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, it was time for everyone to take their seats. The music started, and Puck came out. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of him. All of her feelings started coming back.

"_No. This is his wedding. Your relationship with him is over!" _She said in her head.

The wedding started, the bride saying her vows, then Puck did the same. Quinn felt like she was having a heart attack! She couldn't stay there any longer. Seeing Puck about to get married was too much!

"I can't do this. I'll meet you in the limo." Quinn whispered to Beth.

"What? You can't just leave!"

"I have too. I can't watch Puck get married!" Quinn said.

"Mom. What is this all about?"

"I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I thought it was nothing but…..I think I'm still in love with him." Quinn said, and Beth's mouth dropped open.

"Mom you have to stop this wedding!" Beth said in a hurry. The wedding was about to be over.

"I can't!"

"If you don't, you could regret this for the rest of your life." Beth said. Quinn nodded. She had to do it. But she didn't want to.

"Stop." Quinn stood up, and all of the guests looked at her. She ignored everyone, and walked up to Puck.

"Don't do this. Please."

"What are you doing?" His bride demanded.

"Puck. I'm still in love with you!" Everyone gasped.

"What?"

"Remember when you sent me that letter when I first moved to Los Angeles, wishing me luck? Since then, you're all I ever think about. But when I heard you were engaged, I tried so hard to stop. I thought seeing you get married would stop all of these feelings and thoughts. But, it just made it worse! What I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you. And I don't want you to go through with this." Quinn said.

Puck didn't say anything. He stood there, stunned. The guests started whispering and the bride looked like she wanted to kill Quinn!

"Puck. Say something." Quinn whispered.

"It's too late. I'm marrying Natalia. We can't be together. You should probably leave." Puck said.

"Oh." Quinn said. She turned around, and ran away, crying.


End file.
